This invention relates to medical biopsy instruments. More specifically, this invention relates to devices used in conjunction with an endoscope, for retrieval of multiple biopsy samples from a body cavity.
Biopsy devices that have been developed in the past include forceps, non-endoscopic devices, and single as well as multiple biopsy sample devices. The disadvantage with many of these devices, with the exception of multiple sample devices, is that the device must be withdrawn from patient after a single biopsy sample is obtained. In addition, many devices of the past have been awkward and uncomfortable for the patient.
Multiple biopsy devices that have been developed, although beneficial in the sense that multiple samples can be obtained without removing the device from the body, do not offer benefits of receiving multiple samples and storing them segregated from each other in the order in which they were obtained. Moreover, identification of the precise location from which the biopsy sample was obtained is difficult. These and other advantages are obtained by the multiple biopsy device of this invention.
In accordance with the present invention, a device for obtaining multiple biopsy samples from a body cavity is provided. The device comprises: a flexible hollow tube having a side sample port through the wall of the tube; a moveable helical cutting element within the tube, wherein the cutting element is configured to sever, entrap and carry multiple biopsy samples along the tube into a storage/retrieval area beyond the sample port; means for moving the helical cutting element along the tube; a removable seal secured to the distal end of the tube; and a vacuum port positioned at the proximal end of the device, said vacuum port configured to communicate with a vacuum source.
The device is constructed such that the sample port of the tube can be precisely aligned with and in close proximity to the tissue to be sampled on the walls of a body cavity, utilizing an endoscope as a visual tool to facilitate alignment. The present device may be used in conjunction with a variety of flexible endoscopes. The helical cutting element is advanced toward the distal end such that a first cutting/receiving area on the cutting element is in alignment with the sample port. The sample is drawn into the tube under vacuum suction, and the helical cutting element is advanced to sever and entrap the sample in the receiving area of the helix. The helical cutting element is then advanced to a subsequent cutting/receiving area with a forward motion. The helical cutting element cuts the biopsy sample during the procedure; entraps the sample in the area between adjacent coils of the helix; and pushes forward the collected samples into a storage area of the tube. This permits the collection of multiple samples without removing the device from the body cavity. The spiral or helical cutting element is also advantageous in receiving the samples, separating them from each other, and holding them in the order in which they were severed and collected. Thus, the integrity of the samples is maintained, and identification of the area from which the sample was obtained is made possible.